It Lives in the Woods
I wish I could tell you this story in person, but by the time you read this I will be dead, or as far from this place as I can be. Okay, this is my story. My friends, Tyler, Sam, and I always went out and got in trouble in places we should not be, like construction zones or condemned homes. We have been to them all. However, this story took place in a part of a forest, entrance to which was banned for those younger than eighteen. We are fifteen, so you know that we had to go there, it was a spot that people said they had seen a big “monster”. HA! Like we believed that. It was about two AM when we snuck out to meet one another. It was very dark, now that I think about it, it was much darker than usual. We were not the best kids so we all had a weapon. I had a knife, Tyler had a baton, and Sam had a .357 revolver. It was 2:30 AM when we got there. Tyler was crying about how cold and dark it was and he said we should go home. I wish we did. We had been there for an hour we had heard some moans. “I want to go home,” Tyler almost cried, he was so scared. “You have to be like 20 percent cooler, bro,” I am not going to lie, I was terrified too. “What was that?” Sam asked Tyler and I. We looked to see what he was talking about. It was, hell I don’t even know, it had long arms that reached to the forest floor, it stood about 15 feet tall, and its body was thick like a Bigfoot or something. It turned to look at us, and its eyes looked like they hadn't shut in weeks. It screamed a scream that I will never forget the sound of. It was like a mix of a human and a tortured animal, and then it charged. Almost at the same time we all pulled our weapons. Sam took a shot before it got to us, Tyler smashed its arm with his baton, it didn't even flinch. Two more shots and they missed. It picked Sam up and threw him, and the landing broke his leg. He screamed and screamed. It grabbed Tyler and smashed him into the ground, killing him instantly. It hit him off the ground and over some trees. I saw Sam’s gun on the ground so I ran for it, but the monster saw me and dropped what was left of my friend. I picked up the gun and fired the last three shots, two of which hit their mark. It growled and attacked. Sam was still screaming. I just ran, leaving him. In the distance, I saw the place I am in now. I ran in and locked the door, but I know it won’t hold. I can hear the door breaking. Please help me, and if I am dead see if Sam is still alive. I have moved to a different room and I can hear it, it's mad. I can still hear Sam's screams of pain. I still have my knife, now it’s it or me. It’s looking at the room I'm in, so it’s goodbye. My last wish is- This note was found on a body which we could not ID. It was horribly mutilated and missed both its right and left arms. We also found a kid that would not talk to anyone about the happenings in the woods that night. We later found out he had hung himself off of one the trees that the victim was beaten on. Category:Beings